


Him Her And Him and I

by jennifersmockingjay



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Richard Speight Jr., Daddy Kink, Dom Jared Padalecki, Dom/sub, F/F, F/M, Foursome - F/F/M/M, M/M, Marriage Contracts, Non-Sexual Age Play, Open Marriage, Open Relationships, Platonic Female/Male Relationships, Sex Toys, Spanking, Sub Genevieve Cortese, Sub Richard Speight Jr., Top Jared Padalecki
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-03
Updated: 2019-12-04
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:07:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21662665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jennifersmockingjay/pseuds/jennifersmockingjay
Summary: Katherine Speight didn't know what she was getting herself into when she agrees to open her marriage with her husband. The Padaleckis are on the list and Katherine unwillingly lets Richard have free range with his hunky co-star. Katherine and Gen dive into Richard's history to find something shocking, and that could destroy the pact they made and possibly ruin their career
Relationships: Genevieve Cortese/Jared Padalecki, Genevieve Cortese/Original Female Character(s), Jared Padalecki/Richard Speight Jr., Richard Speight Jr./Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 6





	Him Her And Him and I

**-Kathrine-**  
I knew Richard was bisexual. I knew about it when we were in High School. He would blush at the jocks or when they would touch him. I even found him making out with a football player on the eve of our senior year.   
In 2011 Richard hit it up with the famous Leonardo DiCaprio. It was all behind closed doors. Then a year and a half later they broke up. Press was closing in on them and Richard was afraid of losing his job.   
In 2014, when Richard and I where twenty-three. He asked me to marry him. We were dating on and off back then and I thought I could finally be happy with someone. I said yes. We could start a life as husband and wife. Oh boy was I wrong.

I found the text messages two years later.   
Addressed to our co-star Jared Padalecki. Talking about kissing and how big Jared's 'little' one was.   
I showed them to Gen on our lunch date and she read them. She bit into her lip and looked at me.  
"Jared is bisexual," Gen said. "Or a very confused one. It started with Misha, he liked him and he told me about it. He was very confused and told me he still loved me. Now when Richard came in, he asked me if he could open our marriage." She said.  
"When did he tell you that?" I asked.  
"Two days ago." She said as she looked at her phone.   
"Do you..like...fuck Jared?" I asked. Gen looked at me with a smirk.  
"No, he's a total dom...wait..." She begin.  
"More than I want too. But it's getting boring." I said as I thought about the last time he fucked me. That was months ago.  
"I feel like we need to talk to them." Gen said. I nodded.  
"Agreed. They come home today right?" I asked. She nodded.  
"Yes, about two hours from now."

**-Richard-**  
Jared and I haven't spoken since our drunken kiss last week. I tried to send him messages and then I realized I made a horrible mistake.   
I sent them not only to Jared, but my wife as well. I felt stupid.   
I kept to myself as I start to panic and I found myself sitting next to Jared on our flight home. I kept writing him notes, telling him   
I was so sorry but he wouldn't talk to me. Half-way through our flight. I needed to pee.   
So I got up and went to the back of the flight and opened the door. A few seconds in I heard a knock at the door.   
I unlocked the door and opened it to find Jared there.  
"I wanna talk." He said.  
"Right now?" I asked raising my brow.  
"Yes." He said as he came into the small stall. The door closing behind him.   
"Look, I want you to know that I like you Rich, I really do but-" He trailed off. I start to grab his shirt. I was upset. I was afraid he was going to  
out me.  
"Because you're married?" I finished for him. Jared looked at me for a moment and then he grabbed me and pulled me in for a kiss. It wasn't  
long but it was enough to make me slightly aroused. He turned me around and hooked his finger on my pants.  
"What are you doing?" I asked. I knew what he was doing he was going to fuck me. Jared hushed me and pulled down my jeans. He pinched my  
ass tightly and rolled my underwear down. I was standing there ass pointed to him and that's when he slipped in his cock. Our first time having sex  
was hard. I never got to that with Leo and I was a bit worried that someone would knock on our door. He told me to be quiet or he was  
going to spank me. Getting spanked? Kink #1. How did he know? I kept quiet as he finished rather quickly and pulled out after he emptied  
into me.   
"This feels wrong." He said as he got his pants zipped up. I finished getting my pants up and washed my hands and shook them at him playfully.  
"Then why do you do it?" I teased as I went to open the door. I stepped out and saw Jensen look up from his movie just as Jared wraps a hand around my neck and yanks me hard  
I'm looking up at the lights of the plane.  
"I don't want to hurt you. God you're the only person I can truly be as rough as I want with.." He growled and let go of my neck and I look at him for a moment.  
"So you're not that way with Gen? Creep?" I said slightly angry. He has never been rude or anything like that. He yanks on the back of my hair playfully, or as  
other people would see it.   
"Don't speak of my wife. Got it Rich?" He said looking at me with an angry mixture on his face that almost seemed scary.  
I nodded, heading back to my seat as he followed behind me. 

  
**-Jared-**

I'm not hurting him. He just needs to know his place. He's submissive and out there. He could ruin his career if he isn't careful. I don't want to punish him. I'm not a punishing kind of guy. But   
he wants me too. Do you know how awkward it is to spank someone who isn't you're wife? But for someone like me it gets me aroused. I like being dominant. I like being in charge of him.   
The plane touches down in Austin, Texas. My hometown. Jensen and I bid a goodbye since he's going to New Orleans to spend some time with Danneel and JJ.  
I on the other hand am going home with Richard since Gen texted me that they wanted to have dinner together at our house. I get in the car and Richard in the passenger seat. He looks flushed.  
"I told Gen." I said. Richard looks at me with a crazy look in his eyes.  
"You told her?!" He said his voice cracked a little. I nodded and touched my wedding ring.   
"Yes, I told her, of course I did! It was one time!" I said angrily. Richard glared at me.  
"Not gonna tell her about the plane sex?" Richard said. I turned to him. I could slap him across the face right now. Richard glared at me more. Then looked at his phone.  
"Kathrine knows too." He said softly. "I told her...when I was trying to talk to you!" He started to cry. God he had such a soft spot. Maybe I shouldn't have yelled.   
"Richard..." I said softly. I reached out to touch his arm and he jerked away from me and cried harder.  
"I fucked up. I'm sorry! I didn't mean too!" He was trying to talk but tears were streaming down his face and he was stumbling over his words.  
"Richard....let's just go to my house and see what's in store for us." I said calmly. He looked at me and nodded and I stepped on the gas pedal and we went home.

  
**-Gen-**

"We know." I said calmly to my husband as he sat there holding my hand. Jared looked down and bit into his lip.  
"Look I know I messed up but please-consider not a divorce-" He began. I stopped him.  
"Divorce? Who said anything about that?" I asked glancing at Katherine. She shrugged and patted Richard on the leg.   
"But I cheated on you." Jared said. I squeezed his hand.   
"Yes, but you where trying things out. I want you to try things. That's why Katherine and I made a pact." I said. I pulled out the paper and laid it on the table.  
"A pact?" Richard asked looking at the paper.  
"Yes a pact." Kathrine chimed in.  
"For what?" Jared asked. I shook my head, this man sometimes.  
"For you and Richard." I said, showing him the paper.

  
  



End file.
